battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The Different Maps
In Battleship Craft there are currently 7 different multiplayer maps to fight in. Each one is different and requires a slightly different style of fighting. Here is a list of all of the maps and some useful strategies to be successful in them. Islands The Islands stage consists of three islands; one big island is on one side and two smaller ones with a gap between them on the other side. The two players start out on opposite sides of the the map with both ships covered by the islands. A good strategy for this map is to use dive bombers. Because your ship and airplanes are covered by the island, the bombers with be able to get up to their cruising altitude without being shot down. This will make it much harder for the enemy to shoot them down. Another good strategy for this map is to use a fast ship and make it look like your are approaching the enemy's side of the map from one direction but then at the last second do a sharp turn and go around from the other side. This will hopefully get you behind the enemy where they are less armed. Sunny Sea The Sunny Sea stage is perhaps the most common map in the game. It starts the two opponents directly opposite of each other with no obstacles or weather in the way. Most players go straight forward and just shoot in this map, but a good strategy is to use a fast/maneuverable ship and swerve as you approach the enemy. It might be a little harder for you to hit them, but it will be much harder for them to hit you. For submarine users, it should be noted that this, the Islands and the Random Islands map are the only maps where you can see your submarine beneath the water without using a depth gauge. Evening Sea The Evening Sea map is the same as the Sunny Sea map, but it takes place in the Evening. The sun is big and bright on the horizon and the water has an orange/yellow tint. One strategy I find useful is to try to get the enemy to face the sun. This will make it harder for them to see where they are hitting you and sometimes it will even make it harder for them to hit you at all. Morning Sea The Morning Sea map is also like the Sunny and Evening Sea maps. Obviously, The difference this time is that it is morning this time. There are very few clouds and a slight orange glow on the horizon. The sun is now on the opposite side of the map, but it is not as bright as in the Evening Sea map. For this map use the same strategies as you would for the Sunny Sea map. Night Sea In the night sea map, visibility is severely reduced. You won't be able to get a good shot at the enemy until you are close to them. However, there is a way to combat this; make a ship that is tall. The taller your ship is, the farther you will be able to see. Add some sort of mast to your ship to easily add more height. It is also rumored that the destroyer mast specifically helps for night, but that is not proven. Another good strategy for the Night Sea map is to use a sub. Since the sub's torpedoes are only useful as close range, the cover of night will help get your sub in range without being spotted or destroyed. Aircraft carriers are useful since airplanes will automatically head for the enemy ship and may strike without warning. However, in close-combat, the aircraft carrier's deck is prone to being lit on fire, making it easier for their gunners to hit you. Random Islands The Random Islands Map starts the opponents a far distance away from each other with randomly placed/shaped rocky islands in the middle. Unlike the normal Islands map, the Random Islands map's islands are different every time. A good strategy for this map is to use the different islands as cover. Hop from island to island as you get closer to the enemy. This will reduce the chance of them sinking you at long range with superior guns. Alternatively, use the vast size of the map to launch air attacks with greater impunity. The larger size of the map places submarines at a disadvantage. Foggy Sea The Foggy Sea map starts the opponents out like the other Non-island maps, and just like the Night Sea map, visibility is greatly reduced. It is different however, in the fact that the enemy's silhouette is more easily visible than in the Night Sea map. The same techniques should be used as the Night Sea map with the addition of swerving to make it harder for the enemy to hit your silhouette. This is the only Map added in the new 1.6 update, although there are major graphic and gameplay changes that heavily modified the former maps. Also one can use Evening, Morning, Night, and Foggy Sea maps for submarine fights for the reason that in these maps' water ( by some unknown reason ) is opaque. Category:Guide